Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Because of his medication, Eli's able to talk to Clare without losing it. She tells him she needs to interview him as part of the newspaper. However, later in class, Fiona doesn't like the idea. When he goes to Ms. Dawes, she tells him it's not his best work and suggests he comes up with a new idea. He doesn't have someone to brainstorm, especially since Adam has the radio gig. He realizes he's out of time when Clare shows up for the interview. Stressed, he takes another pill and Adam suggests he make the plot up. He freaks out and tells her he has to go write but will tell her the story later. At home, Eli struggles to write or come up with an idea. Frustrated, he takes another pill and lies on the bed. The next morning, he realizes he dozed off. Bullfrog comes in and asks if he's okay. Eli tells him everything's "scrambled" and that he's in a "creative slump." Bullfrog suggests that he limit his stresses by quitting the play but Eli refuses. Bullfrog tells him there will be time for writing when he's better. In Drama, Eli gives Fiona a letter of resignation. She asks if it's because of her disapproving his idea, and tells her that he just can't do it. She tells him that she'll need to find somebody else to write and considers Clare. Eli, then, takes back his resignation. Later, Eli still struggles to write. He looks over to the main lobby where Jake and Clare are talking. He tries to calm himself but freaks out and crashes a computer. Imogen, who was watching, runs over to him and tells him Ms. Oh is coming. She tells him to hide evidence and he asks how. She then dives onto the floor. Ms. Oh asks her what happened and Imogen gets up with a bloody nose. She tells her that she tripped over a loose cord. Ms. Oh asks if she's okay and takes her to the nurse's office. Eli watches in confusion and she leaves turning to look at him before exiting. Eli catches Imogen as she exits the nurse's office, wiping her still bloody nose with a tissue. He asks who she is and she introduces herself. She tells him she's been going to Degrassi for a couple years and tells him what she knows about him. She tells him that his anxiety pills are what could be causing him his unwanted stress, and plugs her nose with tampons. When Adam asks about Imogen, she says Eli punched her and walks away. Adam comments on her being a "psycho". Eli agrees, but not convincingly. He watches Imogen as she leaves walking down the hall. Subplot After trying to come-out to his mom in the previous season, Riley finally gets him mom to talk to him again when he cancels plans with Zane so he can talk to Athena. Zane is at first upset but then is happy that Riley's mom is even talking to him again so let's is slide. Later, he goes to dinner with Athena. They start having a good time, talking about school and colleges until he realizes his mom set them up on a date without telling him. At school, Riley's mom is impressed with Riley and reveals how he made a big impression on Athena. She tells him that his father will be able to make it for a birthday dinner for Riley, and suggests he bring a friend. Zane asks Riley about the night before. Riley lies and tells him that his mom had stuff that needed lifting and that they talked. Zane asks if Riley'll have the talk with his dad and Riley answers with a maybe. Riley leaves but gets a text. Zane gets the phone but isn't pleased. Later, Riley sees Zane over by J.T.'s memorial. He laughs at him playing hide and seek and Zane, upset, accuses him of "hiding." Zane turns to Riley and asks him if he's cheating on him. Riley's stunned at the accusation and Zane shows him the text message and storms off. Riley reads it in which Athena says she had a fun time on their "date." Third Plot K.C. has to take an extra shift at work which leaves Jenna upset considering she has the baby all day. At work, he complains to Marisol about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the costumer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. On the phone with Jenna, K.C. tell her that there were "sorta a lot of dishes" which is why he got in so late. But then he tells her there was dancing. Upset, she hangs up on him. Dave joins K.C. for lunch, who's managing his days because of work, school and Jenna. Dave asks if he has time for fun but K.C. scoffs. Marisol then stops by and says she had a fun time in which K.C. agrees. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Dirt Off Your Shoulder" by Jay-Z. *Stefan Brogren has said this episode "will make the fangirls go crazy." Featured Music *"Get Loose" (remix) by Quanteisha - Marisol's Little Miss Steaks party song. *"Big Bird in a Small Cage" by Patrick Watson - Eli struggles with creativity, takes his pills. *"Honey Women Lady Cutie" by Alexander Fairchild - Imogen is a freak! Gallery Degrassi-now-or-never-1108-1109-riley-p0w.jpg Degrassi-now-or-never-1108-1109-imogen-frk.jpg Degrassi-now-or-never-1108-1109-eli-imogen-zxc.jpg Degrassi-now-or-never-1108-1109-eli-46t.jpg Degrassi-now-or-never-1108-1109-adam-eli-b4m.jpg Tumblr lp0t2tzt9i1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0t5w1jen1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0t96iDMh1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0sy7XPSU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0t1cmblT1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0su4P7hp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0rj6Vla31qct0ifo1 500.png.jpg Tumblr lp0svn2Tt01qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0t6wHL5i1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0t08tXAz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0srrM2RY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp0sx4YY1R1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Links *Download Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) *Watch Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Gay Category:LGBT Category:Parents Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 11 Episodes